El Amor no es único
by Amarena Lupin
Summary: el amor se puede presentar de distintas maneras, te puede tomar desprevenido y te puede chocar por la calle incluso! he aqui viñetas de las diferentes parejas de HP, CAP 1: Bellatrix y none


**Falso amor**

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo de las viñetas, es sobre Bellatrix y un antiguo novio, la relación se marchitaba por la simple razon de que eran demasiado diferentes y no sabian entenderse. Reviews por favor**

Era otro día aburrido de primavera, como odiaba esa estación, todos estaban tan alegres y eso a ella la aburría tanto, no sabía por que, y para colmo su novio, no la llamaba aunque sea para salir, cada vez que lo veía las millones de cosas que tenía para contarle se reventaban como burbujas cada vez que abría la boca...

_Sueños que van en bolsas de hielo al mar,  
colores sin mezclar, nada que contar...  
Silencio que estás atento para atacar,  
nos enfrentas y te vas_.

Estaba harta de tener que ser ella quien comenzaba una conversación, ese tonto de quien en este momento no se acordaba el nombre, era tan tonto que cuando fue su cumpleaños el idiota ni se percató de que fecha era, en abril, su mes, su cumpleaños era sólo un día que tenía que recordar, pero la idiotez parecía reinar en su ser, cada vez que él se trataba de acercar, Bella a sus 17 años lo odiaba porque sólo la quería como un objeto, y no se fijaba en esos detalles tan insignificantes pero tan importantes para ella... 

_No te he oído entrar .  
Somos dos novios  
que no tienen mes de abril,  
que no se miran porque sí,  
que no se hacen reír.  
Ahora el cariño envenena la habitación,  
llena todo de falso amor, esconde el mal humor_.

Una vez cuando fueron hubo una reunión de varias familias, de sangre pura claro está, él estaba allí porque su familia era de una noble familia, y al verlo, ded repente, Bella se dió cuenta de que no se parecían en nada...

_Mírame y dime que es lo que ves,  
mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B._

Jamas podrían estar juntos, ella tan maliciosa y llena de maldad y él tan tonto y desmemoriado no se parecían en nada y de nigún modo podrían acabar juntos...

_Y es que tú y yo,  
sólo tú y yo,  
ni siempre ni nunca,  
ni tú ni yo  
cabemos cantando  
en esta canción.  
_

Mas de una noche había llorado por dentro, por culpa de ese imbécil, "Marc su nombre era Marc"recordó de repente, ese idiota no merecía ni una lágrima suya, ese miserable,, y en ese momento decidió acabar con todo aquello que no tenía futuro alguno, esa farsa...

_No eran así esos ojos que están  
ya cansados de llorar.  
Quieren descansar.  
Dame un abrazo y siente como esta vez  
se nos escapa sin poder hacer nada por él.  
Mírame y dime que es lo que ves,  
mírate y dime en que se parecen A y B._  
-Marc-le dijo llamándolo a parte de la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo

-¿que sucede cariño?-preguntó él con fingida ternura

-no me llames asi-le dijo ella con una voz muy fría-esto se acabó, no tenemos ninguna clase de futuro juntos, somos demasiado diferntes como para que esto resulte y por eso quiero que esta farsa se acabe ahora

-esta bien si asi lo prefieres yo no me voy a negar-accedió él se podía notar que la noticia que le acababan de dar no le haci ninguna gracia y tampoco se la esperaba, para él todo estaba bien y esto realmente le sorprendía mucho

_Y es que tú y yo,  
sólo tú y yo,  
ni siempre ni nunca,  
ni tú ni yo  
cabemos cantando  
en esta canción.  
Y es que tú y yo,  
sólo tú y yo,  
ni siempre ni nunca,  
ni tú ni yo  
cabemos cantando  
en esta canción._

-supongo que se acabó entonces-conluyó él sin poder creerlo todavía

-no lo supongas asimílalo-le pidió

-adiós espero que la vida te sonría-le dijo tiernamente

-si, si seguro, lo que tu digas-dijo ella muy fríamente todavía estaba resentida porque él siempre olvidaba su cumpleaños, pero era hora de que eso terminara lo antes posible...

_  
Y es que tú y yo,  
sólo tú y yo,  
ni siempre ni nunca,  
ni tú ni yo  
salimos con vida  
de esta canción_

•FIN•

**N/A: bueno espero que les haya gustado, reviews por favor!!, recuerden que esto sigue, PROXIMA VIÑETA: REMUS/TONKS!!!!**


End file.
